


17 Noble and Peasant

by destinyofdreams



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge, Alternate Universe - Human, Carpenter Dean, Class Differences, Derogatory Language, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Greater Age Difference Between the Brothers, M/M, Mild Language, Modern Royalty, Nobleman Castiel, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:13:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2306009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinyofdreams/pseuds/destinyofdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean had worked hard to raise his brothers once his parents had passed.  He had been in several relationships that ended before they had really gotten started.  He had almost seen a future with Carmen.  Dean realized that he would not have been happy with her family since they did not accept his working class family as they were.  He had moved on.</p><p>Dean had forgotten about her until he spotted her in the market.  He had not wanted to seem like he was alone all the years later.  A little white lie snow balls but brings Castiel into his life.  Dean began to see the future without being alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	17 Noble and Peasant

Dean had known that Carmen had moved on but he never thought that he would see her again let alone with her new boyfriend.  Dean tried to hide among the others in the streets at the market center.  Luck would not be on his side.

“Dean?” Carmen called as she neared him.

“Yeah?” he grabbed the first thing he could get his hands on from the nearby table and spun around, “oh Carmen.  Hi.  Long time no see.  Just doin’ a bit of shopping.”

“For yarn?” Carmen smirked as she looked at what he had grabbed.

“Yeah,” Dean smiled bigger and put it in his basket with the rest of items and handed the vendor a few dollars, “picking up a new hobby.  The yarn is the colour of my partner’s eyes.”

“Oh okay.  Well I’d like you to meet Derek,” Carmen put her arm around the man’s arm, “my fiancé.”

“Oh you’re getting married?  How lovely that is for you,” Dean began to walk and they followed.

“You’re Dean from Carmen’s past?  You almost married her right?” Derek’s dark brown eyes bore into Dean, “what happened?”

“Dean just wasn’t ready for commitment.  I’m shocked we made it two years,” Carmen laughed teasingly.

“I’ll have you know I’m in a committed relationship right now,” Dean tried not to frown and stopped in his tracks.

“Oh really?” Derek was pleased to hear that he would not be challenged for Carmen.

“How long?” Carmen pursed her lips and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Three almost four years.  Best thing that’s happened to me,” Dean smiled softly and hoped it looked natural, “we’re here shopping but split up to get more ground covered.”

“Oh really.”

“Yes we’re meeting,” Dean looked around and began to walk again, “by the fountain.”

“Then let’s meet her together.”

Dean turned and mumbled to himself curses as they got closer to the fountain.  He smiled as he saw a figure in a grey hoodie, strappy sandals and capris that was almost his height that carried a basket similar to his.  _Please, please, please be able to improvise._

“Hey honey there you are,” Dean said sweetly as he grabbed their arm, “sorry I was running late.”

The person turned and the hood slid off and Dean panicked.  Wide blue eyes stared at him confused from a very male face.  _Wow his eyes do match the yarn._ Dean swallowed hard and begged with his eyes as he slipped his arm around him.

“Please play along I beg you,” Dean whispered then planted a kiss on the man’s ear and turned around to face Carmen and Derek.

The man put his arm around Dean and leaned against his shoulder.

“Oh.  Well that’s surprising,” Carmen replied once she saw it was man and was even more shocked that she recognized his face.

“No wonder you two didn’t get married,” Derek’s eyes were comically wide and his expression genuinely surprised.

“But you can’t be serious,” Carmen laughed, “you think that I believe you’re dating him?”

“My sexuality is my business,” Dean stood straighter and actually felt the anger in him that she would judge him.

“I don’t care that you're gay but you think I’ll believe that you actually landed nobility,” Carmen laughed openly mocking him.

“What?” Dean’s brow creased.

“Darling.  I told you I would be spotted if we came out here,” the man took Dean’s hand in his, “this silly hoodie isn’t fooling anyone,” he handed Dean his basket and pulled the hood back up, “please don’t tell anyone that you saw me.”

“Y-you’re serious?” Carmen’s smile fell, “you’re with Dean?  I-is this what you’ve been hiding?  Is this why your family had sent you away?” she whispered.

“Partially.  I have had to keep Dean a secret for many reasons.  He wanted me to feel normal while I visited home so he brought me here to go shopping.  It was going well until now,” the man ducked his head and pressed his face into Dean’s shoulder.

“Dean wow.  I’m sorry.  I really thought that you just randomly grabbed someone to pretend they were yours.  We’ll keep your secret.  It isn’t a problem,” Carmen’s features softened and affection crept into her smile.

“Yeah we won’t say anything,” Derek nodded.

“Make sure Dean gets your registry information and we’ll make sure you get something good,” the man promised.

“Yes definitely.  We’ll have to grab dinner or something together.  We have to be going for now but it was good seeing you Dean.  Great meeting you in person Castiel.”

They shook hands and parted.  Castiel walked hand and hand with Dean as they left the market silently.

“Dude that was great,” Dean threw his head back and laughed, “I am so sorry about that.  I saw you from behind and thought you were a female,” he looked him over again.

“It’s alright.  I assume you have no idea who I am,” Castiel grinned.

“Sorry but I don’t but I feel like I owe you either way,” Dean gave his hand a squeeze.

“It’s comforting to know you have no idea who I am.  I am Castiel Kitra.”

“Oh shit,” Dean’s mouth fell open, “like Michael and Raphael Kitra?  They own half the city and then some.  Dude I am so friggin sorry,” he handed him his basket back and bowed.

“Please Dean its okay,” Castiel touched his shoulder.

“No it isn’t your like royalty here.  Your parents control so much around the country and your brothers have taken over so much in our city.  I really screwed this up.  No wonder Carmen thought it was ridiculous that I would be with you,” Dean turned to walk away.

“Wait Dean,” Castiel grabbed his arm, “why do you say that?”

“Dude you’re so rich you could kill a man and pay his parents off to say it was an accident.  In fact I’m pretty sure your cousin Zach has.  I’m just a carpenter barely making a living for my family.  You are out of my league.  Derek and Carmen had every right to laugh at me,” Dean shrugged out of his grip.

“Well we’ll see about that,” Castiel fell instep beside him.

“What do you mean?”

“They are going to invite you to their wedding.  That means you and I have to go together.  How long have we been together?”

“Uh I said like three years.”

“Well that means we have a lot of ground to cover,” Castiel nodded as he mentally made plans.

Dean stopped outside of his car.  He turned to Castiel and stared at him unbelieving.

“What?” Dean’s frown and brow crease deepened.

“Today was the most fun I have had in awhile.  No sense in ending it.  If we are going to continue with this façade then we must get to know each other.” 

“I’m a peasant and you’re nobility and you think that we can just go on like we’re dating?” Dean leaned up against his car.

“Why not?”

“Because the caste system still exists in this modern age Castiel.  It just isn’t talked about like it was before.  The poor stay poor and the rich get richer and those in the middle are barely holding on there.  You would be kicked out the family if they thought you were dating beneath you.”

“Dean I am already the black sheep.  You think that I care?  You saw me from behind and thought I was a woman.  Why do you think they had me exiled and am just allowed now to return?” Castiel sighed.

“You don’t even know me,” Dean shook his head.

“That is why it is important we take the time to get to know each other.  I peeked in their basket.  They are at least five months from the actual wedding since they are still working on place settings and colours.  That is more than enough time to learn each other’s quirks and idiosyncrasies.  I think it will be fun anyway.  Plus you are very handsome,” Castiel kissed Dean’s cheek and walked around to the passenger side.

“What are you doin’?” Dean turned and watched him with narrowed eyes.

“Mostly avoiding my security that I see approaching.  And going home with you to get to know you,” Castiel tapped on the roof of the car to hurry up.

“Oh no.  I am not running from an armed man,” Dean looked over his shoulder.

“Castiel,” the man leaned over and tried to catch his breath.

“Victor,” Castiel smirked and gave him a wink.

“I should shoot you in the leg.  Why the hell did you run off?” Victor stood and adjusted his blazer.

“I was having fun and meeting a very nice man.”

“Dammit.  Please.  I have to watch you.  Your father would kill me if anything happened to you.”

“He’d have to be around for that.  I’m safe.  Dean is very capable and he’s got at least three weapons on him that I have counted.”

Dean turned to him as he unlocked the car.

“How . . .?”

“Victor trained me to spot an armed person just in case.  You have a hand gun on your back, knife in a sheath on your leg and a knife in your pocket.  I think a butterfly knife by the shape,” Castiel ducked into the car.

“Well you trained him well,” he turned to Victor, “we were just heading to my place.  The name’s Dean Winchester.  My address and everything is current on my file.  I’m sure you’re going to do a full check by time you meet us there.  The charges for the robbery were dropped once the cashier woke up and told the real story.  I did steal from him but I was not the one that shot him.  I had to feed my family so I stole food,” Dean placed his basket in the back and got in.

“Dammit.  Just what I need another fuckin’ pretty boy with an attitude.  You two make a great couple,” Victor mumbled as he walked back to the car he had driven Castiel over in.

“See even Vic believes we’re a couple,” Castiel smiled innocently.

“You are too much,” Dean started the car.

“Oh wow she purrs beautifully,” Castiel ran a hand over her dash.

“Yeah.  I kinda love her.  I just finished the transition over to half electric.  I didn’t go full electric because she wouldn’t have her purr.  It improved her gas mileage greatly.”

“That’s very impressive for someone who speaks so lowly of himself.  No one I know would have the knowledge to do something like that.”

“I know cars,” Dean shrugged.

“Dean Winchester, the carpenter that knows about cars.  I think I will need to know more than that to fool Carmen,” Castiel chuckled.

“I have two brothers that you will meet.  Uh, our parents passed in a car accident.  I can’t really go into detail because it still hurts.  I take care of my brothers.  Sam’s 17 about to graduate and Adam’s 12.  Uncle Bobby owns a chain of dealerships and Singers Salvage and Garage.  He’s the only family we really have left.  I dropped out of college to take care of my brothers but I am taking a few online courses.  I love to cook so I do that a lot for them.  Um, I really suck at talking about myself.  Feels like an interview.”

“It tells a lot about a person with what information they provide without questions.  I know you love and value your family.  You’re intelligent more than you let on and I am in for a significant amount of home cooked meals.  Those are all great things.  Especially the food.  I love to eat.  By what I saw in your basket you cook organic mostly, enjoy reading because there were a few books in there and you or someone you know knits.  I’m painting a very lovely picture of you Dean Winchester.”

“I kinda grabbed the yarn when I panicked seeing Carmen.”

“Then I will teach you to knit.”

“You knit?”

“Yes.  I knit, crochet and cross stitch.  I just picked up embroidery a few weeks ago.  You know most of my family so there isn’t anything to tell there.  When I was in my late teens I got comfortable with myself and started dressing in whatever clothes that I like.  I don’t define gender by clothes but my family does.  They had already had a hard time dealing with me being gay.  Throwing on top of it my love of high heels and decorative capris they shipped me off to the Netherlands not realizing that it was a better place for me.  I actually came back and stayed with some friends.  When my father disappeared they sent for me in hopes that the family together would draw him out.  They hide me away with Vic in a house in the hills.”

“Wow.  I thought that it was just the media making your family seem crazy.”

“Nope they’re totally certifiable.  I have a lot of hobbies.  I’m not necessarily good at everything but I like staying busy.  I love to read, paint, nap, and dance and pretty much anything that will keep me busy.  I’ve never actually been in a serious relationship.  People know who I am and it’s tough to make a real relationship happen.”

“So you’re going to work on a fake one?” Dean couldn’t help but laugh.

“Eh,” Castiel shrugged, “seems fun.  I’m done with school so I have nothing else to do.”

“What did you go to school for?”

“I have my doctorate in environmental science.”

“So you’re a hippy.  You and Sam will get along fantastically.  He’s going into environmental law.  He won’t make a lot of money but he’ll be happy,” Dean exited the highway and headed to his street.

“What were you majoring in?”

“Education.  I wanted to teach English.”

“Oh wow.  You really do down talk yourself.  Education is no easy feat.  I could never do that.  I would be in jail for spanking someone’s little brat.”

“Not if you separate them.  I wouldn’t teach coed.  I was doing my student teaching when I had to leave.  I know that I cannot teach boys and girls together but when I had the summer program at the girls’ school it was wonderful.  No distractions or pressures on them.  They were able to be themselves without being an object or teased or worrying about what they looked like.  It was the best summer of my life.”

“That is your passion.”

“What?” Dean glanced over to him as he pulled from a stop light.

“You will be a teacher.  The way your face relaxed and eyes sparkled while you talked about it.  That is your passion.”

“Eh,” Dean pulled into the driveway of a tan and brown prairie style house, “well here we are.  Home sweet home.”

“It’s a lovely house.”

“My grandparents built it.  We’re the second generation to grow up in it.  I need to repaint it and do a few repairs,” Dean grabbed his basket and led the way.

Dean hoped that Sam and Adam had cleaned up as he had told them.  He kicked off his shoes at the door and hung his jacket on the hook.  He let out a pleased sigh to see that everything had been picked up.  Dean stopped in the kitchen first to put away the few items he had picked up.

“Dean,” Sam thundered down the back stairs, “can Jess come--” he spotted Castiel.

“Well I’m pretty sure I’m not the one you need to be asking for that permission Sam,” Dean teased then realized his brother had seen Castiel.

“What is he doing here?” Sam ran a hand through his longish hair.

“You know him?” Dean placed his books on the counter with the yarn and put the basket in the closet.

“That’s Castiel Kitra of the Williamstown Kitras.  Did you kidnap him?” fear flashed through Sam’s eyes.

“No,” Dean gave him a what-the-hell-is-wrong-with-you glare.

“Oh.”

“Hi Sam,” Castiel grinned, “I promise I am here of my own free will.  Dean and I are dating.”

“Cas!” Dean spun around and sent him the same glare.

“Oh.  That explains a lot.  All your secret computer time and hiding in your room on your days off.  Why didn’t you tell me you were dating?” Sam’s shoulders relaxed, “though it has to suck.  He’s always here or at work.  When do you guys get to hang out?”

“I have a lot of obligations with my family so it works out.  I have some time off so I am here for a little while,” Castiel slid onto one of the stools.

“Oh. OH! I can leave or put on my headphones if you guys need to have sex.”

“Samuel Obadiah Winchester!” Dean chest got tight and his head felt light, “what in the hell man?  Cas and I are not having sex.”

“Not my middle name,” Sam rolled his eyes, “oh you’re waiting.  That’s good.  Get a strong emotional bond before the physical stuff.  That’s what Jess and I are working on too.  Plus sex if for long term relationships when I’m older.  Speaking of Jess, can she come over?” he silently begged with his eyes.

“Yes.  Is she coming for dinner?  I know she loves the baked spaghetti and that’s easy to do.”

“She’ll love you if you do that.  I’ll go call and let her know,” Sam turned and headed back upstairs.

“And tell Adam that bathroom better be clean or no allowance,” he yelled after his brother.

“Wow.”

“What?” Dean looked over at him as he pulled out the pot to cook the pasta.

“Nothing.  You’re a great older brother is all.”

“Yeah whatever,” Dean opened the cabinet to get make sure he had spaghetti.

“You taught him to wait.”

“I didn’t.  He made that decision.  I told him to be safe.”

“Hm.”

A knock sounded on the door awhile later after they had settled in.

“That’s probably your body guard.”

Castiel went to the door and let Victor in.

“Greg is outside and I’m here.  I stopped and got you some clothes since I wasn’t sure if you were going to be coming home tonight,” Victor dropped the bag by the couch as he surveyed the room.

“Dean has a great security system.  I looked at it on the way in,” Castiel checked to see what Victor had packed for him, “these are all new clothes.”

“I didn’t have time to run back to our place.”

“Oh.  His brothers are upstairs.  Don’t scare them while you do your walk through,” Castiel zipped the bag back up and went back to the kitchen.

“Was it him?”

“Yes.  He’s doing his walk through.”

“Um,” Adam jogged down the stairs, “some big black guy just frisked me in the hall upstairs should I be worried?”

“Nope.  Cas’ man for his protection.”

“Oh this is your boyfriend.  He’s handsome.  Sam says he’s rich.”

“Jeez,” Dean rolled his eyes as he diced tomatoes.

“My family is rich.  I use their money occasionally.”

“Oh.  Are you going to be our brother soon?”

“Guys! We’re dating not getting married,” Dean gestured wildly, “for the love of god please just keep my personal life out of your minds.”

“Is he always this high strung?” Castiel laughed.

“Pretty much.”

“Wait until you start dating then we’ll see,” Dean grumbled.

 

They all gathered at the dining room table and ate dinner together.  It was one requirement that Dean always had in place.  No matter who was over they ate dinner at the table.  Jess and Sam went to his room, leaving the door open.  Adam went out to a friend’s house.

“Are you and your friend finished?” Victor asked.

“Vic you can go home.  No one is going to know I am here.  You have brought me some things for tomorrow.  I’ll be fine.”

“You make my job hard,” Victor shook his head.

“I know but you still love me,” Castiel gave him a hug and walked him out.

“Well it’s just the two of us.”

“Yes it is,” Castiel got comfortable on the couch.

They talked into the night.  Dean made sure Jess had gone and Adam was safely home before he headed to bed.

“Oh uh,” Dean scratched his head, “I can take the couch if you want the bed.”

“Dean,” Castiel smiled, “we’re not strangers anymore.  I should definitely know how my boyfriend sleeps.”

“Alright.  You’re not gonna like it,” Dean climbed into the bed, “I’m a cover hog and I snore.”

“That’s when you didn’t have someone in the bed,” Castiel changed into his pajamas that Victor had purchased for him, “I’m not someone that will surrender blankets easily.”

“Uh that’s all you’re wearing to bed?” Dean looked at the green and purple pajama shorts and tank top.

“Yes.  I don’t like to be too hot.”

“Alright.”

“Keep your morning wood on your side of the bed and we’ll be fine,” Castiel climbed in on the other side of the bed.

“G’night Cas,” Dean turned off his lamp.

“Good night Dean.”

<<<>>> 

Dean woke up well rested for the first time in years.  He had slept through the night and woke up actually refreshed.  Dean froze.  He opened his eyes slowly.  Dean felt a flutter in chest, tightness in his throat and suddenly his mouth was dry as he felt the chest under his cheek.  He moved cautiously as he held his breath.  Castiel grumbled and rolled over.  He yanked a pillow to him and buried his face in it inhaling Dean’s scent.  Dean stood over his bed and stared at Castiel.

“Your first sleep over.  Nice right?” Sam leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed.

“Sam!” Dean whisper yelled.

“You had the door open all night so I know you two didn’t get up to anything.  I was coming by to see if you wanted food.  I was about to cook,” Sam smiled, “he’s a keeper I think.”

“Jeez.  We’re dating not engaged,” Dean held his face in hands as his heart beat returned to normal.

“That’s not the way Carmen makes it seem on her blog,” Sam walked away.

“What?”

Dean winced at his shout.  He turned around and Castiel was still asleep.  Dean pulled the door shut and followed after Sam.

“What does she say?”

“She made it seem like you two were in love.  She didn’t say his name though.  Carmen posted that she saw you and your boyfriend in the market place and you two ‘were utterly enthralled with one another’,” Sam batted his eyes and pulled the eggs out.

“Dammit.  I guess I didn’t say she couldn’t talk about us,” Dean pulled down the French press and grabbed the coffee.

“How long have you two been together?”

“Awhile.  I may have lied to Carmen and said three years.  She caught me off guard with her fiancé and I panicked.  I was worried that you and Adam would think that I was leaving you guys so we kept it secret.  I’m sorry.  I will say I had no idea who he was when we first met,” Dean knew he had to add a little truth in the massive lies he had strung together.

“It makes sense.  You know we don’t care though.  We want you to be happy.  You have done one hell of a job raising us Dean.  You’ve been mom and dad for eight years Dean.  Adam didn’t know you weren’t dad until he was old enough to recall those memories.  We miss them but we have you.  You deserve happiness,” Sam scrambled the eggs while Dean made coffee and toast.

“Dammit Sam,” Dean rubbed his temples.

“What Dean?”

“Cas and I aren’t dating,” Dean sighed.

“What?”

“I just met Cas,” he relayed the story of the previous day.

“Okay well, then you should be.  He likes you.”

“What makes you say that?” Dean helped him make plates.

“The way he looks at you and the way he lied for you.  Stranger or not he’s attracted to you even if it’s just physical.  To be honest I couldn’t tell you weren’t a couple,” Sam shrugged, “but I’ll help with your lie.  We’ll stick to the first story and us just meeting him yesterday.”

“Do I smell coffee?” Castiel shuffled into the kitchen with his eyes barely open.

“It’s almost ready.  Just about done steeping.”

“There’s a plate on the counter for you,” Sam said from the table and tried not to stare at Castiel’s feminine sleep attire.

“Food.  You guys are definitely better roommate material than Vic.  If this wasn’t your family home I’d invite you to live with me,” Castiel mumbled as he picked up the fork.

“Someone is not a morning person,” Dean chuckled as he poured them coffee.

“Milk and one teaspoon of sugar,” Castiel mumbled at Dean.

“Yes your majesty,” Dean teased.

“Technically it would be ‘my Lord’.  My granddad is his majesty,” Castiel remarked nonchalantly.

“Well here you’re just Cas McGrumpy Gus,” Dean sat a mug by Castiel’s plate then sat down and ate his breakfast.

Adam showed up a few minutes later and they ate breakfast silently.  After they got ready for the day Dean took Castiel to a few of his favorite places to make sure he was familiar with them.  Castiel directed him to a couple of places he enjoyed in the city.  Dean had expected to see high end restaurants and fancy stores, but was surprised it was a museum and a park.  Dean enjoyed his time with Castiel and was sorry to have to part to go to work.  Castiel kissed his cheek when they met up with Victor to part ways.

<<<>>> 

Dean knew a day would come when he would be reminded of his place in society it had taken time for that day to happen.  Castiel had wanted to go to the cinema and catch the latest action film which in itself had shocked Dean when there was a foreign film festival the same day.  They had exited the cinema and were headed to find food somewhere when they were stopped.

“Castiel?”

Castiel turned and stiffened by Dean’s side but did not let go of his arm.  Castiel plastered the fake smile on that Dean had only seen when he had to deal with his brothers.

“Bela.  How are you?”

“Oh I am doing quite well thank you.  What are you doing on this side of town?  I mean, I only came here because this is where my dog walker resides and I had to drop Duchess off,” Bela held out her hand.

Castiel kissed her knuckles, “I am on a date.”

“Oh,” Bela for the first time since she stopped acknowledged Dean, “how . . . interesting.  Did you lose a bet?”

“Bela,” Castiel warned, “Dean and I have been dating for some time.  I like being on this side of town.  The people are real and understand common courtesy.  They are very down to earth and accommodating.”

“Yes.  I see,” Bela turned her nose up and her lips formed a fine line as she understood the underlying insult, “well you would surround yourself with such ruffian.  I know your face.  You did the floors in the Alistair home.  A working class man really Castiel?  No wonder they hide you away and pay to keep you from the papers.”

“Have a good evening Bela,” Castiel turned and pulled Dean with him.

They stayed silent until they reached the first bistro they saw.  They were seated and their drinks served before Castiel sighed.

“I’m sorry Dean.”

“She’s right.  Why are you with me?  It started out as a joke but now almost two months have gone by and we truly are dating.  I’ve gotten so used to it that I forgot you were rich.  You shouldn’t be with me,” Dean looked at the table.

“Why because of my upbringing and bank account?  I like being with you Dean.  The minute you grabbed me and our eyes locked I knew that you would be good for me.  You don’t care that some days I want to wear heels and have barrettes in my hair and the next I’m in basketball shorts and a tee shirt.  You are fun to be around and I love being with your family.  Your brothers are more family to me in this short time than mine have been in years.  I’m 35 Dean.  I’m not getting any younger and if a hot 29 year old is willing to give me the time of day under whatever pretenses I’m down for it.  I don’t care how many zeros are in your bank account and I don’t care what you do on your weekends.  I like being with you,” Castiel took his hand.

“That’s really nice to say.  I don’t think I can make a speech to beat that,” Dean smiled and curved his fingers into Castiel’s.

“Good.  There’s no need.  Plus if I didn’t have a habit of having to bail myself out I’d give it all up.  But having bail money when I rebel is always good.  Speaking of money,” Castiel bit his lip, “I may have opened two accounts with your brothers as the primary holders.”

“What?  You can’t even do that without my signature.”

“Yeah you can with opening an online account.  I got all the info I needed and faxed over all the right documents and I may have forged your signature.  Again bail money is great just in case.  I know you were taking on extra work to put money away from Sam and Adam’s college funds.  So I put a few donations into their accounts,” Castiel squeezed his hand.

“Mm Hmm.  By a few donations how much are we talking?” Dean narrowed his eyes and ignored his rapid heartbeat.

Castiel pulled his hand from Dean’s and mumbled a number.

“I didn’t quite catch that,” Dean crossed his arms.

“Two million dollars each,” Castiel whispered.

“Four million dollars!” Dean exclaimed then looked around, “sorry,” he turned back to Castiel, “four million dollars.”

“It’s just money.  It was my money for the year that my parents send.  I never spend it so I have more than enough to share.  This way if they cut me off they can’t take the money that I have given to you and the boys can go to college and you can do whatever you want,” Castiel smiled.

“What do you mean me?”

“Oops.  There, uh, may be a third account out there with some money in it.”

“Castiel.  I can’t even fight you on this can I?”

“It’s a little too late.  You don’t have to tell the boys.  You have done so much for them it was time you could do something for yourself.”

“I don’t even know what to say.  Thank you so much.  It does take a load off my mind but how can I ever pay you back?” Dean slouched in his seat.

“You don’t have to.  I get a tax write-off and you get to work less hours.  You can focus on your classes and stop hiding it from your brothers.  I know you still hide in your room when I’m not around to do your classes,” Castiel took a sip of his water.

The waitress sat down their food and Dean waited for her to be gone before he looked back to Castiel.

“I know that you are the best thing that has happened to me in a while and I like you.  I just can’t imagine what I could do with any amount of money.”

“Not worry for one.  Let’s talk about something else.  Has Carmen sent you her registry yet?  We need to get them something nice.”

“Yeah.  I got the email a couple of days ago.”

“Then we can pick out something when we get back to my place,” Castiel stuck his fork into Dean’s food and took a bite.

“We’re staying at your place tonight?” Dean looked worriedly.

“Yes.  I think it’s about time.  You have only just dropped me off and never come in.  I want you to get used to my place.”

“Alright.”

 

Dean cut the engine and looked up at his house.  It was not a mansion but it was more than anything Dean had ever seen before.  Dean took a deep breath and grabbed the bag he had stopped to pack on the way.  Castiel led the way into the house.  Dean’s mouth dropped as soon as he stepped into the foyer.  It was elegant, clean crisp and out of his price range.

“I’m in the middle of redesigning it to fit my taste so I apologize for all the pretentiousness of it.  I started with my bedroom, the bathrooms and kitchen.  I will be getting the front of the house done next year probably,” Castiel just kicked his shoes off and dropped his jacket on the back of the couch.

“Well that explains it.  I thought that you were lying about living the life style.  It does seem that this isn’t you.  It’s so snotty and stuck up.  Definitely not you,” Dean chuckled.

“Yes I know.  They let Raphael design it and he decided he would be choose whatever was the direct opposite of what I liked.  Vic will be home shortly.  Since he trusts me with you he gives me more free time.”

“That’s because he’s taken me to the range and has seen my accuracy,” Dean smirked.

“Yeah almost better than his.  He’ll never admit that your thrown weapons score is higher though.  So let me give you the grand tour.”

Castiel led him through the house and went over what he would change and the things that he would keep.  He showed him the new bathrooms and then they ended upstairs at his bedroom.  Castiel pushed the door open and the room was normal compared to what Dean had expected.  It was different shades of blue with cream accents. 

“This is very nice.”

“Thank you.  I think that you’ll like the bed.”

“Is that hint?” Dean walked over to the king size bed.

“No,” Castiel smiled, “you will legitimately like the bed.  It was the one thing that took me days to pick out.  It’s perfect.  Go on lay down on it.”

Dean shrugged and lay back on the bed.  Dean sighed as he got comfortable.

“Oh.  My.  God.  Is this heaven?”

“See,” Castiel jumped on the bed.

“I didn’t even feel that.”

“Great bed,” Castiel stretched out.

“I need this in my life forever.”

“When your brothers are older you can move in with me and Sam can take over the house.”

“What?” Dean rolled over and stared at him.

“What?”

“Y-you just asked me to move in,” Dean’s chest fluttered and his breath caught.

“In a few years.”

“Still dude.”

“Okay,” Castiel rolled over to face him, “I take it back.”

“No!” Dean sat up and crawled over top him.

“Hm,” Castiel went to his back, “I like you like this.”

“Yeah.”

Dean kissed him and kissed him and kissed him.  Castiel pulled back and smiled up at Dean.  They had put it off and Castiel was not ready to go further quite yet.  Dean pressed down against him and began to kiss his neck as his hands tugged at the edge of his shirt.

“Dean,” Castiel moaned, “we have to stop.”

“We’re alone now.  No one to interrupt.”

“Yes that’s true but I’m not ready for that yet.  We should take our time,” Castiel kissed his cheek and shift from under him.

“Right.  I’m s-sorry,” Dean tucked his lips and took a deep breath.

“Let’s go do something else.  We need to get Carmen a gift then you can help me pick out a design for my living room.”

“I think that I would actually like to get some sleep.  We have a lot to do tomorrow with your brothers,” Dean got up and got his bag.

“Sure.”

Castiel gave a weak smile as he changed for bed.  They had enough space to where they did not have to touch each other while they slept.  Dean made sure there was plenty of space so he would not be tempted.

<<<>>> 

Castiel woke cuddled in Dean’s arms.  He was not surprised.  No matter how their night started off they ended up wrapped around each other.  Castiel smiled and gave Dean a squeeze before he got up and got ready for his day. 

Dean made his way to the kitchen as the smell of breakfast permeated the house.  Dean sat down at the table as Castiel finished cooking. 

“This looks great.”

“I can cook.  I just usually choose not to,” Castiel sat down across from him.

“I don’t wanna hang with your brothers.”

“We’ve kinda put it off too often.  It’s we go to them or they will show up here.  It wasn’t so bad last time.”

“I guess,” Dean sighed.

 

They returned from the evening with Castiel’s brothers and Dean was not happy.  It took him an hour in the shower to wash off the red paint that Gabriel had sprayed him with.  Castiel made him dinner and they cuddled on the couch after.

Castiel’s hands began to wander over Dean as the evening wore on.  Dean tried not to get his hopes up as Castiel kissed his neck.  Dean closed his eyes and tuned out the television.  Castiel crawled in Dean’s lap and steadied himself with his hands on his shoulders.  He kissed his lips tenderly as he got comfortable.

“I’m ready,” Castiel whispered.

“Mm for what?” Dean opened his eyes and looked up at him.

“For sex.”

“What?” Dean blinked rapidly a few times before he let himself breathe again.

“You haven’t touched the money in the accounts and you didn’t ask anything of me.  You let me help with your school work and you finally told your brothers about your schooling.  I know that I can trust you Dean.  We’re no longer playing some game.  I was not sure who I wanted to be with first so I had to wait,” Castiel kissed him then sat back.

“Cas,” Dean settled his hands on his hips, “you’ve never been with anyone before?”

“Never,” Cas smiled coyly.

“Wow.  You’re in your 30s.  How did you manage that?”

“By having a lot of bad short relationships.  It was always about my name, my fame and my money.  You do not care about any of that stuff.  You just like me for me.”

“And this has nothing to do with Carmen and Derek’s wedding this weekend?” Dean teased.

“Okay maybe.  I want to have something to brag about,” he smiled sheepishly, “she invited me to her bachelorette party Dean.  I want to talk about how amazing your sex is and what she is missing out.  I really do want to be with you but the added bonus of being able to rub her face in it is also worth it.  I have wanted you so long Dean.  I have never gone through so much lube,” Castiel kissed his neck, “I masturbate more now than I did as a teenager.  I need this.  I want you to be inside of me.  I want to ride you.  I want you to hold me down.  I need you to love me physically.  My body is ready for you Dean Winchester.”

“Fuck,” Dean’s hips pushed up automatically, “okay.  But we will take it slow and get to know our bodies together.

By time they reached Castiel’s room Dean was kissing him hungrily and pulling at his clothes.  Castiel yanked Dean’s shirt over his head and fumbled with his belt.  They whimpered and whined together as they made their way naked to his bed.

“Okay,” Dean panted, “okay.  For real we need to slow down.  Dammit.”

“Yes of course.”

Dean kissed and touched all of Castiel as he withered under him.  Dean grabbed the lubricant and applied it to his fingers and Castiel.  He took his time as he prepared Castiel.  He kissed his thighs as he worked his fingers in him.  Castiel only tensed twice until Dean loosened him up properly.  Dean licked and sucked Castiel’s throbbing erection as he slid a third finger in.

Castiel did not know what to do with his hands, his heart beat was too fast and he could not seem to keep still as Dean worked him over.  When Dean’s hot wet mouth wrapped around him Castiel felt on the brink of a system shut down as the pleasure coursed through him.  Dean worked him over with his tongue and lips while he fingered him loose.

“You are beautiful,” Dean mumbled as he watched Castiel.

“Mm hmm.”

Dean chuckled and sucked hard one last time before he sat back.  Dean unrolled the condom and applied a generous amount of the lubricant then lined himself up with Castiel.  He pressed in slowly and eased himself in until he was fully sheathed.  Castiel whimpered and Dean kissed him gently as he began to move.

They maintained the slow and steady pace until they began to light up with the pre-orgasm energy.   Castiel grew more vocal as he clutched Dean to him.  He was incoherent then fell silent when Dean milked the orgasm out of him.  Dean grunted as he began to pound into him.  He gave a shout and released while they kissed.  Once the aftershocks passed Dean pulled out and they cuddled on the bed.

“That was definitely worth it,” Castiel smiled.

“I’m glad that I didn’t disappoint you,” Dean nuzzled his hair.

“Give me 45 minutes and I’m gonna ride you,” Castiel mumbled.

“You know what you want,” Dean mumbled into his hair.

“I’ve waited long enough.  I deserve what I want from someone that I care about,” Castiel hugged him close.

“I care about you too.”

<<<>>> 

Dean tugged at his sleeves as they rode in the limo to Carmen and Derek’s wedding.  He knew he looked the part but was worried about acting the part.  Dean watched Castiel speak amicably with Sam and Adam without a worry.  Dean swallowed hard and fidgeted with his collar.

“Dean you okay?” Sam eyed him.

“Yeah.  Sure.”

“She’s an exe.  Don’t let her get under your skin.  You have done better than her,” Sam tilted his head to Castiel.

“It’s not that,” Dean wrung his hands, “it’s just that, ya know, we’re not like them.  Derek is upper class and Carmen is upper middle and we’re just schmucks that are barely gettin’ on.  What if I embarrass myself?” he looked up with wide eyes.

“Dean,” Castiel shifted over to sit close to him, “forget about all that class bull crap.  You are a wonderful person and she would not have invited you if she did not want you here.”

“She wants you here.  Since you’ve gone public again with appearances it looks good for her to have you at her wedding.”

“If you don’t want to go I can have Cliff turn around right now and we can go home or out to eat since I know you didn’t eat anything today,” Castiel took his shaky hands into his.

“No.  No we promised.  We’ve already RSVP’d and the boys are excited to go.”

“Good.  Then you close your eyes and take a few deep breaths.  Settle yourself.  There’s also a mini bar if you need some liquid encouragement.”

“Right,” Dean nodded.

 

They took their seats at the back of Carmen’s side.  The ceremony was long and drawn out but Carmen was a beautiful bride and Derek a handsome groom.  Carmen waved on her way out to the reception.  Castiel and Dean waved back.  Once everyone had filed out the chapel Dean led the way to the reception hall.  Sam and Adam disappeared with the younger attendees.  Dean and Castiel entered hand and hand. 

Many flocked to Castiel while they waited for the bride and groom to officially arrive and be announced.  Dean stood like a quiet sentry by his side ignored by most.  A few spared him a look but spoke only to Castiel.  Castiel wrapped his arm around Dean’s waist by time the tenth set of people had walked up to them.

“It is a pleasure to see you again Gale and Rich.  This is my boyfriend Dean.  He is old friends with Carmen.  He’s the reason I’m here,” Castiel leaned on his shoulder, “much to everyone’s belief I did not know Carmen before Dean and I started dating.”

They spoke with Dean as well as Castiel until everyone was ushered to take their seats.  Castiel led the way to their table.

“Those two are gossips.  They’ll make sure it gets spread,” Castiel whispered to Dean.

“Hmm.”

“And I have the pleasure to introduce for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Rigby!” Derek’s brother stood in the middle of the room with his champagne glass raised.

Applause went up as the happy couple dashed into the room from the hallway.  Dean barely listened to the speeches as he noticed more people began to look at him and Castiel.  Even the people at his table seemed more interested in them than the bride and groom.  Dean blushed and tried to look everywhere without meeting people’s eyes.  Once all the speeches and the first dance was over people began to mingle again.

“How are you and Castiel still together?”

Dean turned to face Bela.  He looked around and Castiel was still gone to the restroom.  Dean curled his toes and controlled his breathing as he plastered a fake smile in place.

“Bela how lovely to see you again,” Dean leaned forward and brushed a kiss against her cheek.

“I won’t be saying the same darling.  Do you think that this is the right place for you?” Bela gestured with her hand to the crowd.

“I am friends with the bride so yeah I do belong here,” Dean worked to keep his smile in place.

“Belong is such a vague word for you dear.  You don’t belong here unless you plan on picking up a tray.  You are beneath us.  Castiel will grow tired of you.  When he has he will cast you aside like the others and no one will know your name or face again,” Bela spun on heel and disappeared into the crowd.

“Don’t let that Bela get to you,” a warm authoritative voice sounded behind him.

Dean turned and took in the lovely older brunette woman.

“The name’s Ellen Harvelle,” Ellen held out her hand.

“Pleasure to meet you,” Dean lifted her hand to his lips like he had seen Castiel do.

“Oh honey,” Ellen giggled, “I was just expecting a handshake but thank you all the same.  Dean I know of you from all that Cas has gone on about you over the last few months.  I know about your little charade in the beginning and will tell no one.  To be honest you’re the best thing to happen to that boy in years.”

“Thank you ma’am,” Dean felt his ears grow warm and his palms moistened, “Cas does talk about you like you’re his mom instead of his real mom.”

“That’s because he spent more time with us than his awful family.  When he was exiled we took him in.  His family doesn’t really know.  They just think we got word to him of everything.  Those fools and their closed minds.  I mean, he’s almost as pretty as the bride in his gown,” Ellen smiled.

“Thank you for making me feel better.  That Bela just knows what buttons to push,” Dean ran a hand through his hair and over his neck.

“Yeah it happens.  But don’t let any of these tramps get to you.  They’re all gossip and fake eyelashes the bunch of ‘em.”

“Why are you here then?” Dean smiled at her comment.

“The Harvelles must keep up appearances.  We have some territory and a lot of zeros in the bank.  It’s more for my family than anything.  I couldn’t care less about all this about being classy and all debutante up in here.  I’d rather be in my old jeans shootin’ whiskey instead of this damn dress and champagne,” Ellen frowned down at her gown.

“You and me both.  Cas promised that we’d show.  I feel like I’ve seen enough and want to go home.”

“Well I have a few more rounds to make but if you’re still here we can escape this place together with or without our significant others,” Ellen patted him on the back.

“I’m holding you to that,” Dean chuckled.

Dean went to the food and made himself a plate.  He sat back down at their table and waited for Castiel.  He watched him enter and get caught up in a few conversations.  Their eyes met and Dean gave him a sympathetic look.  Dean heard giggles and turned to see a small group of women with their eyes set on him.  Dean turned back to his plate and tried to ignore them.

“So,” a dirty blonde dropped into the chair beside him, “is he always the woman or do you get have a go at it sometimes?” she giggled.

“Excuse me?” Dean gave her a sharp look.

“I mean he is rather pretty,” a brunette joined them, “or are you Cinderella?  Do you fix up everything so he can bring you to the ball?  Does he pay you for sex?”

“You ladies are out of line,” Dean stood up with a deep frown.

“Oh he does doesn’t he.  You put the floors down then you go down,” the girls giggled again.

Dean turned to walk away only to face with a triumphant and smug smile.

“I should have known.”

“Oh what Deany are you speaking of?  You mean your fake relationship?  What are you holding over him to make him be yours?  Why would he sink so low to be with a working man?  You gold digging, dirty, low life of a nobody,” Bela’s smile twisted into an ugly sneer.

“Hey Dean you alright over here?  My mom sent me over to make sure you knew she was almost done her rounds,” a blonde stopped by him with a hard look in her eyes directed at the other ladies.

“What do you want Jo _anna_?” Bela threw her a dirty look.

“Bela you don’t want to start shit ‘round here,” Jo crossed her arms and the definition in them was more apparent.

“What are you going to do you filthy little mechanic whore?”

“Hey I gave her a warnin’,” Jo looked up at Dean as she dropped her arms.

“Yeah.”

Jo spun on Bela in a blink.  Dean had never seen a hook and jab combo executed so effortlessly.  Bela hit the floor and the other ladies scattered.  Jo cracked her neck as she rolled her shoulders.

“Dean’s a gentleman you see.  He’d never hit a female.  I, on the other hand, have no problem takin’ the trash out,” Jo stood over Bela and dared her to get up and say something.

“You have not,” Bela struggled back to her feet, “heard the last of this Harvelle,” she held her jaw as she rushed off.

Dean turned to the commotion behind him.  Castiel had made it across the room with a few others on his heels.  Castiel looked at Dean with concern pinched in his brow.

“You okay?” Castiel took his arm.

“Yeah,” Dean chuckled.

“Jo,” Ellen walked over and tucked her lips as she tried to hide her smile.

“Sorry ma but she said some disrespectful shit to Dean,” Jo frowned and looked at her hands.

“Let’s get some ice to make sure they don’t swell,” Ellen took her arm then turned to the guys, “I expect you two at the house for breakfast.”

“Yes ma’am,” Dean smiled.

“Of course,” Castiel nodded.

“Well I wanted a memorable wedding,” Carmen chuckled.

“Sorry,” Dean flushed as he turned to meet Carmen’s eyes.

“No worries Dean.  I’m sure Bela had it coming.  She wasn’t my guest.  I appreciate you not hitting her.  Jo has a mean left hook that people seem to under estimate,” she laughed again, “I think it might be best if we forget about this.”

“Yes.  I think we’re going to head on out,” Castiel hugged Carmen.

“Understandable.”

“Thanks for having us.”

“Thank you for coming.  I’ll see you guys when we get back from the honey moon.”

Castiel made his rounds of goodbyes while Dean tracked down his brothers.  They piled in the limo and headed back to Castiel’s place since it was closer.

“Jo is hot,” Sam smiled.

“What about Jess?” Dean grinned.

“Jess and I are young,” Sam said matter-of-factly.

“So you’re not monogamous?”

“Of course we are but that doesn’t mean Jo isn’t hot.  I mean, she punched a girl for you.”

“Jo is too old for you Sam.  She’s 22.”

“Do I have to mention you and Dean’s ages?” Sam smirked.

“That’s different,” Dean and Castiel said at the same time.

“Okay,” Sam replied with a laugh.

Once they arrived at Castiel’s they all went straight to bed.  Dean waited for his brothers to be settled and sleep in the guest rooms before he snuck to Castiel’s room.  Castiel was tucked into bed with a book.

“What are you doing?  I thought we agreed separate rooms while the boys were here,” Castiel put his book aside.

“Cas,” Dean bit his lip, “am I good enough for you?”

“Oh Dean,” Castiel pulled Dean under the covers and into his arms, “you’re more than good enough for me.  I’m sorry that you had to deal with all that tonight.  I think that I am going to go back to hiding.  It made life easier.”

“You don’t have to.  I have just never been assaulted verbally like that before.  I feel like shit,” Dean closed his eyes and buried his face in Castiel’s neck.

“Oh love,” Castiel hugged him, “you are so much more than your social status.  And if you want to be honest you are no longer just a working class man.  Even if you don’t claim it the money brings you up.”

“Why aren’t you a dick like the others?”

“A decent upbringing once I escaped the Kitra household.  I see people and their actions not their dollar signs.”

“I’m grateful for that.”

Castiel leaned down and kissed him.  The kisses grew aggressive and passionate.  Castiel rolled Dean onto his back and kissed down his body.  Dean hummed as Castiel’s lips parted and took him in.  Castiel’s tongue traced along the bottom of Dean’s erection as he worked his lips around him.

“Cas.  Oh.  Please,” Dean fisted the sheets.

“So good for me Dean,” Castiel pulled off and watched Dean as he stroked him.

Dean whimpered when Castiel took him back in and down his throat.

“Fuck!”

Castiel moaned around him as he began to move faster and licked and sucked his way along Dean’s hard throbbing length.  Dean did not stand a chance when Castiel deep throated him and still managed to lick his tongue out to lathe his balls.  Dean did not have the clarity of mind to warn him as he came.  Castiel moaned, gagged slightly but managed not to spill a drop.

“Dammit Cas,” Dean panted.

“Glad that you enjoyed it,” Cas licked his lips as he snuggled up to Dean.

“Give me a minute and I’ll get you.”

“Baby,” Castiel kissed his forehead, “there is no need.  This is what I mean.  You don’t have to always take care of everyone.  I wanted to give you pleasure and that pleases me.  Just like life it’s about the give and take.  You give so much it was time for you to take a little.  Plus I’ll have forever for you to please me.”

“What does that mean?” Dean rolled over into Castiel’s embrace.

“I may have,” Castiel stretched and turned off the lamp then cuddled back into Dean, “started a rumor that you were going to ask me to marry you this weekend.”

“Really?” Dean groaned, “isn’t this how it all started?”

“So why not finish it the same?” Castiel kissed him.

“Y-you mean?”

“It can be a long engagement since we haven’t really known each other that long.”

“Okay.”

“I’ll pick out the ring later.”

“Okay.”

“I’m falling in love with you.”

“Okay.”

“Dean you’re amazing.”

“Not as amazing as you.”

“Goodnight.”

“G’night.”

Dean knew that it may have started off as a lie but it ended with a truth he had not known about himself.  He had let a complete stranger into his life.  He had let himself fall for a man and it never felt wrong.  Dean let the peace wash over him as he thought about his future with a husband.  He fell asleep with a smile in his heart and a grin on his face.

* * *

 

[Expansion of this story is happening.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3209453/chapters/6981155)

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out a lot longer than I expected. Thank you so much for taking the time to read!


End file.
